


Aiba Masaki: Dressing Himself since 1988

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: rainbowfilling, M/M, prompt: uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba has a series of minor wardrobe malfunctions. Ohno is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiba Masaki: Dressing Himself since 1988

Aiba had approximately 90 seconds to reach his classroom on the other side of the school and prevent the sure-to-come scolding that would accompany his tardiness. He checked his watch, muttered a small curse and picked up his pace. It wasn’t even his fault he was late today, it was his stupid little brother’s who had “accidentally” spilt half a pitcher of orange juice all over him in retaliation for sticking him with the dishes the previous night by claiming he had an essay to write. The sticky orange liquid covering his uniform had sent Aiba into a small panic, not to mention fit of rage and warranted a dig through the dirty clothes hamper to find replacements—thus bringing him to his current predicament.

He was one corner and 30 seconds away from his classroom when disaster struck for the second time that day. Rounding the corner at full speed, he crashed into something very solid, and instinctively reached out in an effort to steady himself, but ended up pulling the unintended victim down with him. Landing on top of the other body with a soft grunt, Aiba immediately scrambled to his feet bowing deeply and apologizing profusely, “I am so sorry! I was just running late, and Yamamoto sensei really hates that, so I was running and then I hit you and now you’re on the floor and I am so sorry!” Aiba lowered his head and waited for the inevitable tongue lashing that was sure to follow.

The bell rang loudly in the hall signaling the start of classes.

“You’re out of dress code” the prone figure staring back up at him replied instead.

Aiba’s eyes clouded over with confusion, “Excuse me?”

“You’re not wearing your tie.” He clarified moving to his knees, then pushed himself into a standing position, “That’s against dress code.”

Aiba’s hand shot to where his tie should be. But he had been wearing it this morning! He let out a frustrated groan and slapped a hand to his forehead as he realized that somehow his tie hadn’t made it back on in his haste to get dressed this morning. “Ah, thank you for telling me.” He said, a sad smile crossing his features. Yamamoto sensei also hates students out of dress code.

“You can take mine.” The other offered sympathetically, reaching up to his own tie and tugging it free.

Aiba shook his head in protest, “No! Then you’ll be out of dress code! And I just ran you over and I can’t take it!” He said waving his hands wildly.

The other boy smiled at him, holding the tie out to him, “It’s okay. Really. Sho chan always carries an extra, so I can just use that one.”

Aiba cocked his head slightly, confused by the mention of a new person, but continued to protest anyway. His worry fell on deaf ears though as he found his new savior reaching up to slip the tie around his neck and secure it. Aiba froze at the touch, surprised to find himself almost nose-to forehead with him. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he breathed in the scent of the boy standing before him.

“There, now you won’t get in trouble. You said you’re going to Yamamoto sensei’s class, right? She loves me, so just play along, okay?”

Aiba felt more than a little flustered and a whole lot confused as this strange person took him by the sleeve and dragged him towards his classroom. Before he was really aware of what was happening, he found himself being led to the front of the room, Yamamoto sensei’s gaze staring through them. “You’re late Aiba kun. Ohno kun, what are you doing here?”

Ohno grinned broadly, “Oh, Aiba-kun was just helping me with official student council business and that’s why he was late.”

Yamamoto clicked her tongue annoyed, “Oh? And what kind of business might that be?”

Ohno beamed, “We were discussing dress code! Sorry Yamamoto sensei, I have to get to class now, so please excuse me.” He said dismissively as he backed himself out of the classroom throwing a small wave at Aiba as he went.

Yamamoto sensei rounded on Aiba, “In the future, you should leave any student council business for after school. Take your seat.”

Aiba nodded absently, heart still racing.

\--

Aiba pulled his beanie even lower down over his ears and prayed to anyone who would listen that all of his teachers developed temporary blindness. At least until he could fix the situation.

“Aiba kun! Remove your hat while on school property!”

No such luck. He turned towards the voice calling out to him and nodded, reaching up to pull the accessory from his head. As he tugged, the eyes of everyone in the vicinity snapped towards him and his orange hair. He felt a flush creeping up his neck as his fellow students stared in astonishment. His hair had meant to turn out that really awesome platinum shade that the idol on TV had, but apparently home hair bleaching sessions don’t work as well as the professional ones.

“Aiba kun?” A vaguely familiar voice asked from somewhere to his right.

Aiba turned warily, “Ohno kun!” he said surprised.

Ohno chuckled, “Your hair is pretty! Can I touch it?”

Aiba blinked at him, “You want to touch it?”

“Mm.” Ohno replied nodding eagerly, “It looks soft. Like a tiger cub.”

Aiba continued to stare back at him, he opened his mouth to speak, changed his mind, then changed it again, “I guess?”

Ohno hummed happily as he stepped forward and petted Aiba. “It is soft.” He said to no on in particular as his fingers threaded through Aiba’s hair.

Aiba’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and he leaned into the touch offered by his classmate. The sound of the bell signaling the start of classes jarred him out of the moment and away from Ohno’s hand, “I’m sorry- I really can’t be late again!” Aiba said as he turned and ran.

“Goodbye, Tiger-chan!” Ohno called after him eliciting laughter from their peers.

Ten minutes later Aiba found himself sent home for dress code violation as his hair had been deemed a “distraction” in class.  
\--  
The door to the classroom slid open and Aiba’s eyes followed the student as he walked into the room, a note in hand, and approached the teacher who was sitting behind his desk, silently observing the students as they answered the questions at the end of the chapter. He watched as his Japanese History teacher took the note and called out a gruff “Aiba kun!”

Mildly surprised at being the subject of the note, Aiba pushed his chair back and made his way to the front of the room, taking the note and returning to his desk, ‘Meet Student Council President Ohno Satoshi in room C-4 at 4:30 PM.’ Aiba’s brows wrinkled in confusion as he tucked the note into his binder and picked up his pencil, feigning interest in his assignment once again.

Aiba’s already weak concentration was even worse for the rest of the day as he pondered what he could possibly have done this time to draw attention to himself. He’d been seeing more and more of Ohno lately, and he wasn’t sure if the boy in question had always been around and he hadn’t noticed before; or if some weird twist of fate was drawing them together.

Aiba arrived at the room five minutes early, and shifted nervously. Quickly wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, he knocked lightly at the door and only after hearing a slightly muffled “Come in” did he dare to do so. Aiba plastered on his most winning smile and greeted Ohno with a quick bow. “You asked to see me?”

Ohno leaned against the teacher’s desk blinking at the younger man, slight confusion coloring his features as he took in the boy standing before him. A second later he was giving his head a quick shake as if bring himself back and his eyes cleared, focusing on the boy standing before him, “Aiba kun, yes, we need to discuss your uniform.”

The corners of Aiba’s mouth dropped and his brows knitted together. “My uniform?”

“Yes,” Ohno began, shifting his weight and stepping forward to close the distance between himself and Aiba. “You’re out of dress code again today.”

Aiba’s confusion grew as he glanced down at himself; his polished black shoes, navy blue and red plaid pants, white shirt and navy jacket were all in place. He was even wearing his tie. “I don’t understand the problem.”

“Your socks,” Ohno said casually, reaching out and invading Aiba’s personal space, grasping the fabric resting against his thigh and pulling up slightly to reveal sky blue socks.

Understanding flitted across Aiba’s eyes as Ohno’s words sank in, “I—there was a problem with the laundry and these were all that were clean and I didn’t think anyone would notice because who looks at my fee—” Aiba’s words were muffled by the appearance of Ohno’s lips on his. “Wow.” Aiba breathed as Ohno pulled away from him.

Ohno nodded and gently pushed Aiba back. “We take dress code violations very seriously.”

Aiba nodded slowly, eyes focused on Ohno’s lips, stumbling back against one of the desks as Ohno continued to push him. “Is there a punishment?”

The corners of Ohno’s mouth quirked up, “There’s always a punishment.” he said softly reaching forward to tug at the belt holding Aiba’s slacks up. “Hold still.” He commanded, leaning forward to bring their mouths together.


End file.
